


The Games of Kings and Queens

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Royal AUHe craved war almost as much as he desired Madelyn.





	The Games of Kings and Queens

  
The sound of his men roaring with cheer at their victory echoes throughout the battlefield. Stained with dirt and blood, their hands clasp at barrels of wine and chug like unsophisticated animals. John will let them have their celebrations tonight, they had earned it, but he won't join in. Dead bodies lie slain in the dirt; they fought bravely.

He can't tear his eyes away from the tent at the edge of the battlefield under guard by his best men.

Madelyn likes to watch her victories from afar; all of this was for her. He was loyal to her, his Queen. Their marriage was born from need. He needed a wife with royal blood to legitimise his rule on the throne; she needed an army to achieve her ambitions.

John walks through the celebrating crowd; he needs to see her. He needs her like he always does after a battle. His mind, body, and soul aches to be close to her, soothed by her.

* * *

His hands tear at her clothes like they are paper. John's body responds when she gasps at the contact of his mouth on her chest. He places soft kisses on creamy skin.

Madelyn's hands reach out and gently tugs his hair, guiding him to where she wants his mouth. John the man who would rather slit his throat than kneel before any man is so compliant in her hands.

Her body arches underneath him when his mouth clamps around her nipple, teeth tugging teasingly. He knows what she likes and what she doesn't, every inch of her body better than he knows his own.

* * *

"In the morning we will take the castle," John informs her, propped up on his elbow. Talking battle plans after sex was hardly romantic, but it was what Madelyn wanted.

"I do not doubt it," Madelyn responds, placing a kiss on his neck. "But before we do, those inside the castle must be allowed a chance to surrender. I don't want to kill my cousin unless it can't be avoided,".

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope he doesn't," John tells her, revealing having her body so close to his. His men sing drunken songs outside. "He did try to have me poisoned,".

Madelyn lets out a soft whimsical laugh that brings a smile to his face.

"Always one to hold a grudge, my love, but do not forget you did murder his father," Madelyn reminds him, her fingers entwining with his.

"I did it for you, like everything else I do," he replies, he loves her so much he thinks his heart might burst through his chest. "Anyway, it was you who killed his mother and sisters in a far more brutal way than I did his father. Yet he doesn't bear a grudge against you,"

"It's because he wants me the way you have," she whispers in his ear like it's a precious secret. John already knew this, knew her cousin had never approved of their marriage. He had wanted Madelyn it was obvious from the start, the reason he didn't have her was that he had no ambition. No stomach for war whereas John craved it almost as much as he desired Madelyn.


End file.
